


Autumn

by featherytongue



Series: Seasons Die One After Another [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, bc i am a one trick pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherytongue/pseuds/featherytongue
Summary: Sehun recalls the first time he sees Jongin.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> i rly messed up posting this

Golden brown leaves crunched deliciously under Sehun's feet as he made his way to Jongin's favourite coffee shop. He loved visiting the coffee shop (which wasn't often because he didn't drink coffee, he only bought it for Jongin) as the aroma of coffee that hung heavily in the air and the cheerful jingle of the doorbell reminds him of the first time he saw Jongin.

It was a day like any other autumn day; leaves were golden, the wind was chilly and the sunlight was thin. Luhan-hyung had forced Sehun to follow him because he wanted to apply for the barista position that was vacant.

As Luhan went away, Sehun was left alone, so he took the chance to look around the coffee shop because it had only opened recently.

And it was that moment that he saw Jongin for the first time.

Jongin sat by the window, bathed in the fading afternoon light. He was smiling at something his wide-eyed friend (whose name Sehun learnt much later was Kyungsoo) had said while sipping his espresso every now and then. Sehun didn't even realise he was breathless.

Sehun loved the way Jongin's smile was painted on his lips, the way the crinkles by his eyes added texture to his face and how the twinkle in his eyes mimicked the stars in the night sky.

Sehun thought the blond stranger was living, breathing art. The artist almost slapped himself in the face for leaving his sketchpad and pencil at home on that day, out of all the days in his lifetime (he regrets it to this day and still tries to capture that Jongin on paper but fails).

So he took out his phone so he could ask Jongin for a picture but when he found his phone in one of his pockets ("Curse these jeans." he muttered) and looked up in Jongin's direction, he was already gone. The only trace he left was his small empty cup of espresso and a small tip.

Sehun felt a little sad but his instincts told him that they would meet once again.

 

And they did.


End file.
